Cable ties, also known as tie wraps, are well known fastening devices. In most embodiments, they are typically formed from a single piece of plastic having a head and an attached strap. A representative example is shown in FIG. 1. A prior art cable tie 10 includes a head 12 with a slot 14 containing a pawl mechanism. An elongate strap 16 includes a notched surface that interacts with a pawl mechanism in slot 14 when the tapered end 18 of strap 16 is inserted into slot 14. Strap 16 is designed so that there is a ratcheting effect when tapered end 18 is inserted into slot 14 and engages the pawl mechanism. The ratcheting effect prevents the strap from being pulled out once inserted. This technology is taught by several sources, for example, Munch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,349.
The cable tie of Munch has been improved to incorporate interfaces to other surfaces and objects. Slank (US 2006/0012199) for example, discloses a cable tie with a handle for transporting articles integrated into the cable tie. Handles in a variety of shapes are shown, including oval, T-shaped and rectangular. In each case, the handle is manufactured as an integral part of the cable tie. In other words, a cable tie having an integral T-shaped handle (Slank, FIG. 1E) is a separate product from the cable tie having a rectangular handle (Slank, FIG. 3A).
Geiger (U.S. Pat. No. 7,774,905) discloses adding a second head onto the strap. A representation of this type of cable tie is shown in FIG. 2. A second head 20 contains a slot 22 having a pawl mechanism similar to slot 14 of head 12. Second head 20 provides a mechanism such that, after securing items by inserting strap 16 into slot 14 of head 12, strap 16 may then be passed around additional items and through slot 22 in second head 20. Second head 20 is attached to first head 12 by an attachment point 24 that is flexile or robust. In either case, attachment point 24 has a width and thickness that is approximately the same as strap 16 and much smaller than either head. This creates a weakness in the cable tie since it is easy for the tie to break at attachment point 24.
Thus, a need exists for a cable tie that offers cost and performance improvements over existing designs. The cable tie can be modified with one or more attachments and thus, flexibly used in a wide variety of situations. There is a further need for an improved cable tie head that provides greater strength.